Broken bonds
by Scar of hope
Summary: The newgirl at school is not all that she seems...Rated T for abuse. DO NOT FLAME ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A)my name is not butch hartman, B) sam and danny would have been together in the first episode if I did(which i don't!!) ,and C)I can't draw cartoons to save my life. Is that a good enough disclaimer ****LoveSovereign****??!! And i don't own her either!**

**Amaranth: Chill, scarlett!**

**Scarlett: *grumbles* stupid flamers.....**

All was good in casper high, and the day hadn't even started yet. The sun was shining, all were happy as the large group of friends made there way to lancer's first period.

"So Danny,"said Dash." how's it feel to have a day named after you?" After the disasteroid Dash, Kwan, Star, and Valerie had become relatively civil. Paulina was still seriously messed up though.

Danny smiled. Tomorrow was, in fact, the 2-year anniversiery of the disasteroid, named Danny Phantom day. All the shops would be closed, school would be let out, and there would be a parade down main street.

"pretty good." he concluded simply.

"thats all?"said Sam ludicrously. "I really need to teach you some new adjectives." she chuckled. They arrived at the door to first period and stepped inside. They took their seats in a circle around the only empty seat in the classroom.

"Class!" yelled Mr. lancer as he entered the room. The class of juniors went silent. "We have a new student." he said, A fragile, petite girl stepped into the room. she had long, waist-length black hair, that had a single white streak on the left side. she had deep, blue-violet eyes, and she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a silver bell on the chest. her capri jeans were grey-blue, and she was wearing silver slip-on shoes. As soon as she stepped in the door, Danny's ghost sense went off. This immediately drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Danny locked eyes with the girl. She gave a meek smile, and slid her backpack off onto the ground. She unzipped it and pulled out a small kitten that was, of all colors, green.

" It's her, not me." the girls voice was shy, timid and quiet. "I found her on the way here, and she followed me. I'm sorry." the last words came out fearfully, as if she feared a brutal punishment for her compassion.

" I suppose its alright." said Mr. Lancer briskly. "Class, this is Naomi Michaelson."

The girl looked at and mumbled something incoherently.

"Excuse me, Miss Michaelson?"

"It's Mimi. Everybody calls me Mimi."

"Well alright then." Said Mr. Lancer, Irritation rising in his voice." you can sit over there, behind Mr. Fenton, so he can keep an eye on the that kitten of yours."

Mimi walked silently to the seat he had indicated, and found herself surrounded by the ruling clich of Casper High. She gave a forced grin as they turned to look at her.

After about 20 seconds of this scrutinizing, She spoke.

" If your waiting for me to do a trick or something, we might be here a while." she murmured. A singular giggle escaped Stars throat, and everyone else smiled at her comment.

"Yer alright Michaelson." said Dash with enthusiasm.

Mimi let out a releived sigh and turned to the teacher.

Approximatly 15 minutes into the class, everyone but Mimi seemed to be half asleep. about 10% had drool dripping down their chins. But Mimi was listening intently.

"So can anyone come up here and finish this equation?" Said Mr. Lancer. Mimi's hand went up in the air slowly.

"Very well Miss Michaelson. Show us what you've got."

Mimi stepped up to the board and lifted up a piece of chalk. She was still for a second. Then she began wrighting a simplified version of the equation beneath the original. She then quickly scribbled the complete answer beneath that. Mimi had done a thirty step equation in approximatly 5 seconds.

"Miss Michaelson, What is 3,492 multiplied by 6,987?" Mr. lancer plugged these number into his calculater as he spoke.

Without hesitation, "24,398,604 "

The entire class was silent as they stared at her. Till Danny spoke up.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that qualify's as a trick."

Mimi furrowed her brow, "What qualify's as a trick?"

"As if!" sneered Paulina, " you're a human calculator with freaky hair and a ghost for a pet! You're a full blown freak! I bet all your family is to!"

Mimi flushed a little. "If being smarter than you, and being likable by animals both dead and alive makes me a freak, than I am proud to be one." She seethed. This was the first time anyone in the room had seen her actually angry and it was slighty discerning.

Paulina was silent. Nobody had every really openly defied her authority.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!_

Mimi's shy and quiet composure was regained in an instant. She ran over to her desk, picked up her books, grabbed the homework straight off the teachers desk and left the room.

The rest of the class was a little slower,but not much.

Sam and Star got out of the classroom just in time to see Mimi go into the girls restroom. They followed.

They stepped inside the bathroom and heard Mimi and another voice, male, talking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get mad like that. It was an accident!"

"Thats what you said to your father too,isn't it? How well did that work?"said the other voice.

"Fine, no more getting angry." said Mimi calmly.

"Good. Now I promised you could stay here on the condition that you didn't tell anyone who you actually are. That still stands, child."

"As long as you don't tell my parents where I am, I will gladly keep that promise. Enough poeple hate me already anyway."

Her footsteps came to the door and Sam and Star bolted just in time to avoid being caught. This was an interesting development....

**Scarlett: Tell me how awesome I am!**

**Amaranth: they don't Know yet, you left them hanging.**

**Scarlett:*holds up a mallet* Pardon me?**

**Amaranth:Very awesome!!! *cowers in corner* * Whispers* Help me! she has my mother!**

**Scarlett: *from next room in a sing-song voice* I can hear you! and I am your mother. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett: Here be 2nd chapter.**

**Amaranth:*hanging from tree outside window* Halp!**

**Scarlett: The quieter you are the sooner you get down.**

**Disclaimer: refer to first chapter**

Lunch had come around pretty slowly for the ruling clich, but they got there eventually. As they walked in the cafeteria, they saw half their 1st period class crowded around a small table in a corner. Danny walked over to this crowd.

"What's going on?" He asked the nearest student. She turned around.

"Paulina said that genius new girl was giving out tutoring."

Danny pushed his way through the crowd and, sure enough, there was little Mimi, shrunk down in her seat shaking with fear.

"Alright, alright, nothin to see here, move along people!" yelled Danny above the din. They grumbled and dispersed. "you O.k.?" He asked Mimi.

She shook her head. " I-I'm n-not use t-to p-people." she was shaking.

"Well why don't you come over and sit with us. There isn't that many of us, and other people genrerally avoid that table."

"O-o.k." she timidly stood and followed him carrying her tray with one hand. She had amazing balance.

They arrived at the table and Mimi sat in the seat once occupied by Jazz, across from Danny, between Star and Valerie.

"So Danny," said Kwan, "how'd the date with the girlfriend go?"

Sam and Danny flushed red. "Pretty good, actually. She looked really nice and stuff. "he trailed of dreamily. Mimi gagged.

"What's The matter Mimi? Jealous much?" said Tucker mockingly

Mimi's face fell and she furrowed her brow, "Eww, Gross!"

"What, Danny's not good enough for ya?" **,**said Kwan

"No it's not that!" Said Mimi quickly, "He just kinda reminds me of my dad." her voice broke slightly on the last word and tears filled her eyes.

" I'm sorry." said Kwan quickly, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh This?" Said Mimi in an attempt to look O.k. " It's just allergy's" she wiped her eyes on her sleeves while she spoke and made an attempt at a grin.

"Miss Michaelson. A note for you. I believe it is the results of your phsychological exam." Mr. Lancer handed her the note and walked away.

Mimi lifted the note from the small white envelope and gave bit of a sad, ironic, melencholy smile

"Mnemophobia" she said, voice heavy

" what's that?" said Star.

Mimi bit back a sob and swallowed. They saw tears fall onto the note with the silver border.

"Fear of Memories."

**Scarlett: I'm so mean. Review!**

**Amaranth:* shakes head yes and bites lip.***

**Scarlett: good Amaranth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett: Amaranth's out of the tree and wont stop talking,so I here by blame all mistakes in this chapter on her.**

**Amaranth: Hey**

**Scarlett:*holds up mallet* does anyone have objections?**

**Amaranth:*sqeaks* No.**

**Scarlett:good.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the show or the SONG "Don't wanna be torn" by ****Hannah Montana**** LoveSoveriegn! I figured that much was obvious.**

**Amaranth:For the record, the has sworn vendetta against LoveSoveriegn the anonymous reviewer.**

The next day was bright and sunny, with only a few wispy clouds up in the sky. The parade would star in a couple of hours, and Danny would lead it from the start of main street to the statue of himself in town square. The rest of the day would be filled with games, music, and dancing. As Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were on their way to meet Dash, Kwan, Star, and Jazz, they past an alleyway and heard faint music. Well curiosity got the better of them and they followed. It was come from a second story window, and they could here sobbing. The vocals started up and a voice they recognized as Mimi started up.

_Maybe it's the things I say, _

_Maybe I should think before I speak _

_But I thought that I knew enough_

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now, _

_You used to bring 'em down, _

_The tears I'm crying out _

_You used to wipe away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

_So why am I breaking apart? _

_Don't wanna be torn [x4] _

_don't make me have to choose_

_between what I want and what you think I need _

_Cause I'll always be your little girl _

_But even little girls got to dream _

_Now it all feels like a fight _

_You were always on my side _

_But lonley I've been now _

_You used to make it go away_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart _

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

_So why am I breaking apart? _

_Don't wanna be torn _

_Why is all this so confusing, _

_complicated and consuming _

_Why does all this made me angry _

_I wanna go back to bein happy! _

_These tears I'm crying out _

_You used to wipe away _

_I thought you said it was easy, _

_listening to your heart _

_I thought you said I'd be ok _

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn x8_

There was silence as the song faded out. The sobs resumed. Danny and Sam looked at each other in silence.

"We'll go talk to her." they said in unison. Without waiting for an answer, Danny grabbed Sam by the hand and went ghost. He turned intangible and flew them up to her room.

They were met with a very sad sight upon entering. Mimi was curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing and shaking, looking like an all around mess. A burly man of around 35 with blonde hair and green eyes stood in the doorway. Behind him was a tall, proud-looking woman with red hair and dull grey eyes. Danny and Sam assumed these were Mimi's parent's. Funny, she didn't look anything like either of them.

But the irritating part of the scene was that Spectra was in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, sucking up Mimi's misery and looking better by the second.

"It's alright Mimi. Let it all out. Tell me all about that evil, nasty father of yours."

It struck Sam as kind of odd that Spectra would say something like that with Mimi's father in the room.

"H-he hates m-me." her voice was still quivering with sobs."He didn't want me. He wanted me to leave. So I gave him what he wanted."

Then it struck Sam like a wall in the face. These weren't Mimi's parents. She had run away from home, and Spectra was trying to get her to say the name of her parents, sister or any other relative. Or, at least, thats what Mimi's foster parents were paying her for.

"It's alright" said Spectra, hardly hiding the delight in her voice. "It doesn't matter what he thought. You never have to see him again. You never have to lay eyes on the mother who never had time for you, or the father who could never love you as much as he loved your prodigy sisters."

"And thats the sick, ironic part of it. I miss them." Mimi was crying all out now. "I miss the Mom who never had time for me, cause this ones always drunk. I miss the dad who loved me less than my sisters because this one doesn't love me at all."

"I think thats enough for the day, ." Said the burly man coldly. "She's obviously to disturbed and crazy to even remember her parents name, let alone tell us."

Spectra looked slightly upset for a moment, like a chid who has to put away his favorite toy and go to bed. But the face brightened up almost instantly as she said,"well alright. but you keep thinking those happy thought now Miss Mimi, and I'll be back next tuesday."

"No!" yelled Mimi quickly "please don't leave Ms. Spectra your the only person who ever talks to me! they'll hit me if you leave!" her words tumbled out accidently as she almost immediatly covered her mouth with her hand and turned horrified to the burly man in the doorway. He turned a livid, blotchy red color.

"Yes, . You will most certainly see her next tuesday. In the meantime, her mother and I shall talk to her about how it is very important not to make up silly lies."

Spectra actually hesitated for an instant. Even a cold hearted, misery sucking ghost must have a sliver of humanity underneath those layers of false youth

"Well goodbye then." She said quietly to Mimi. " And I promise I'll come back again."

Danny couldn't beleive it. Spectra was showing compassion. Real compassion, too, not the fake stuff she used on students at Casper 2 years ago. And she sounded close to tears.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. And she stood up and left the room.

Mimi's stepfather turned on her, anger practically radiating off of him. He stepped forward with his fist raised. Mimi covered her face with her hands.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelson." Said Danny as he calmy turned him and Sam visible.

Mr. Michaelson immediatly withdrew his hand. He smiled nervously. "H-how long have you been there Mr. Phantom?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough to know what I need to know. Come on Mimi lets go."

"You can't take her away!" said Mr. michaelson, suddenly defensive. "she is legally my child till we find her biological parents!"

" Actually," Said Danny,"as a member of Amity Park law enforcement, with two witnesses to boot, I can. And the witnesses are Miss Manson and Miss Naomi. I have three if we can convince Ms. Spectra to testify."

"Oh you bet you can." said Spectra from the doorway. Mimi rushed into her arms yelling, "Ms. Spectra, you didn't leave me!"

"Coming Mimi?" said Sam from the window where she held Danny's hand. "The parade starts in a little while and Danny kind of has to be there."

They saw a smile grace Mimi's lips, and it was a real smile this time, not the forced grin or ironic grimace they had seen at school.

"You bet I am!"

**Scarlett:So......Tellmetellmtellme!!!**

**Amaranth: seriously push the button or she might just lose what little mind she has left.**

**Scarlett: Hey! I insult you not the other way around ink-for-brains!**

**Amaranth: Ink for Brains?**

**Scarlett: Exactly. you are a complete figment of my imagination, here only for comedy releif and keeping me sane!**

**Amaranth: how does a hallucination keep you sane?**

**Scarlett:Like my mama always says, "a little bit o' crazy keeps you sane!" :D**

**Amaranth:*blinks in utter disbelief at my insanity* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlett: Wow. 4th chapter already. I skipped the parade cuz it just didn't seem really important. **

**Amaranth: Yeah, and she sucks at anything happy.**

**Scarlett: oh by the way Amaranth, you now have a partner halucination.**

**Amaranth: WHAT!!!!**

**Scarlett:Heh heh,*sweatdrops* actually you have like 4. this is Burgundy, Crimson, Rose, and Ruby**

**All of the above: hello sister! *glomps Amaranth***

**Scarlett: Great now I'm seeing red!(sorry bad pun I lost a bet)**

**Burgundy: I told you she'd freak.**

**Amaranth: *screams to raise the dead***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or the quote I used. see if you can find it and tell me what its from, who its by, and what character said it in the book.**

The next couple of months were pretty uneventful. Mimi moved in with Sam, and they became the best of friends. Valerie and Tucker were dating, as were Dash and Star. Kwan was dating a sophmore who he claimed to be "in love with" but it was the same thing he said about every other girlfriend he had.

While she seemed happy on the outside, Sam knew that Mimi still missed her biological parents. And no matter what anyone did, she wouldn't tell anyone who they were, and wouldn't talk about them. She was getting paler and thinner every day, and it hurt Sam to see her close friend wasting away to nothing.

It was a normal october day at casper high, and all the friends were sitting around the table they normally did. lunch was half over and Mimi hadn't touched her food. But the relative peace was brutally shattered as Paulina suantered over to table.

" Go away Paulina, your not welcome here anymore." said Dash.

"I'm just here to talk to some old friends is that so wrong?" she put both hands on the table, one inches from Mimi's elbow.

"whats the matter calculator for brains? your not going anorexic on your buddy's are you?"

"Leave her alone, Paulina." growled Dash and Danny in unison.

"ooh look, the amatuer cheerleader and the freaky goth have competition!" sneered Paulina. She looked at back at Mimi, who was staring at her with a very calm, determined expression. she did not speak, but Paulina heard a strong, feminine voice echo through her mind.

_Leave, or you will wish you had when it was still an option._

Paulina was not scared by voices she assumed she was imagining.

_I warned you, Miss sanchez._

As soon as the words stopped, before they had even stopped reverberating off the corners of her mind, Paulina felt the most gut-wrenching guilt she had ever even imagined. it seared through her like a knife, and she could see all the wrong she had ever commited, shown to her through the eyes of those she had wronged. She felt alone, hated, despised and depressed. tears fell from her eyes in a torrent.

"Paulina?" said Sam in disbeleif. Paulina had taken one look at Mimi and her smirk had turned to a look of the utmost terror. Next thing she knew Paulina was sobbing and Mimi was patting her on the back.

" I knew you had some remorse in there Miss Sanchez." said Mimi quietly.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," said Paulina through her tears," I didn't relize, I didn't mean it." her sobs were uncontrollable "I wouldn't be suprised if noone ever loved me again.I don't deserve it."

"Shhh It's o.k. God loves you Paulina. God loves us all."

And like so the little one comforted her tormentor till she stopped her sobs.

" Are you alright now Paulina?" said Mimi quietly

Paulina sniffed. "yeah. actually I feel great." said Paulina happily. And she bounded away, beaming and apologizing to everyone she passed.

As soon as she walked away, they all jumped onto the case.

"What the watermelon did you do to her?" said Tucker.

"Nothing." said Mimi unconvincingly.

"Mimi we're not stupid." said Danny, "Now what did you do to Paulina?"

"Nothing! That was all her. I guess her remorse just caught up with her." she was now making wild stabs at convincing them. She was failing.

The arguement was interupted by Danny's ghost sense. A bit of dark green smoke appeared in the center of the room. It expanded and began to take shape.

"Naomi...." said a deep menacing voice. "Your going to be the crown jewel in my collection, and your father isn't here to save you this time."

Mimi turned pale, hung her head in shame and began to cry.

**Scarlett:Oh man I am evil!!**

**Amaranth: *beneath pile of "sisters"* Yes, yes you are.**

**Scarlett:Oh don't worry about them, you get used to siblings!**

**Burgundy:You created 4 new halucinations, **_**just**_** to get on the first ones nerves?**

**Scarlett: yes and no. I get lonly when I tie her up in the tree, so I made some backups.**

**Ruby: I feel so used! *gets up and sobs***

**Crimson and Rose: its O.k. sweetie, everything will be o.k..*hug her till she shuts up.***

**Scarlett: what have I done? anyway, find the quote geuss the book and tell the author. Buh-bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett:O.k., that was an evil cliffie so I won't torture you. here it is.**

**Amaranth:Help me!**

**Rose: what do you need help with? and why are you in a tree?**

**Ruby: Scarlett put her there. Said something about the original being added would make a better method.**

**Burgundy: Hey! lets poke her till she screams!**

**Crimson:*grabs stick off ground* Mwahahahaha!!**

**Amaranth:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! O_o**

Mimi stood, still sobbing. She turned to run, but the doors barricaded themselves.

The green smoke took on form, and dissapeared to reveal Skulker, but he looked different. His armor was all black, and he was much bigger. The shape of a mouth carved into his helmet now had pointed teeth rather than square.

"Naomi? Come play with me!"

"Over my dead body!" yelled Danny. He was about to go ghost but Skulker threw a small cube at him. It expanded and surrounded him preventing him from going ghost.

"That can be arranged" grinned Skulker.

"Wait!" screamed Mimi. Skulker looked at her. "Don't hurt them! I'll fight you, just please don't hurt anyone else!"

Skulker considered for a moment, and lifted Mimi up off the ground. He waved his hand, and the doors flew open.

"Anyone who values their life, leave."

A torrent of people thundered out of the lunchroom, till all that was left were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny who obviously couldn't leave.

"Go!", yelled Mimi,"I can handle him, just go!"

"We're not leaving without you and Danny!", yelled Tucker.

"We're your friends Mimi, we're not just gonna leave you to the creepy bounty hunter!" said Valerie.

Skulker cackled. "Stupid humans! This, is survival of the fittest!" He fired a torrent of nets and pinned them all to the opposite wall."Now, you will watch as I kill her!"

_That's what you_ _think, Skulker_

Mimi lifted her head, and her eyes were completly electric purple**.(A/N:Think Sams eyes in urban jungle but purple) **Skulker started slightly at this sudden change.

A purple, contour flame symbol appeared on her forehead. She stared at Skulker. Then her eyes started to flicker back and forth. Skulker cackled.

"Stupid Ghost witch! Your powers over Emotion don't work on ghosts! Neither do your Memory powers! you can't manipulate guilt if there is none to speak of!"

Mimi's eyes returned to their normal states and filled with tears.

"You have failed your father for the last time, ghost witch!"

Mimi tensed up. A faint purple glow appeared around her, and she bagan to shake.

"What are you doing?" said Skulker quickly

Mimi looked up at the ceiling, her eyes glowing purple.

"I am NOT gonna fail him ever AGAIN!" the puple energy around Mimi turned vibrant, and in an instant it exploded out of her.

"NOOOOOO! How could I be defeated by a human girl!" and the purple energy disintegrated Skulker into a thousand molecules.

Mimi floated to the ground, still in a shroud of purple energy. She stepped cautiously over to where Sam, Tucker and Valerie were pinned to the wall. She waved her and once and the nets disintegrated. She turned around and waved her hand again, disintegrating the box that held Danny. He ran towards her.

"That was awesome Mimi!" they all yelled.

Mimi smiled at them, and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

At that same instant, 6 people entered the room. 2 small girls with short black hair and electric blue eyes, an african-american couple, a petite woman with black hair and purple eyes, and a tall, muscular man with black hair and blue eyes, headed straight for them.

The blue eyed man collapsed on his knees next to Mimi. He grasped her hand and searched for a pulse. The black hair woman stood next to him, hand over her mouth and a horrified expression on her face.

"Come on baby girl!",Said the blue eyed man, "Don't do this to us, wake up please!"

Mimi's eyes fluttered open weakly. She gave this man the same meek smile she had given Danny on the first day of school.

"Hi, Daddy."

**Scarlett: See If you can guess who Mimi's parent's are! I hope I made it as obvious as I think I did.....**

**Amaranth:*screams at top of lungs.***

**Scarlett:*Looks out window* No guys! I told you no metal bats! Gotta go bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlet: Here it is! The last chapter! Twists, turns, surprises and secrets revealed.**

**Amaranth: *With crutches* over dramatic much?**

**Scarlett: Do you want me to let out the sisters? *Gestures to a locked door where off key singing can be heard***

**Amaranth*squeaks*No ma'am! *Cowers in corner***

**Scarlett: Crap I think she's traumatized. Oh well I can always make more.**

**Amaranth: *anime fall* Stupid caffeine highs, make my life miserable...**

The 4 other teenagers looked in wonder at this man. This was the father they'd been wondering about for the past 2 months?

"Mimi? Mimi, sweetheart wake up!" yelled the man. Her eyes fluttered open weakly.

He smiled. "Hey baby girl. Do you know how worried about you we've been?"

"Naomi Fenton! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" yelled the black-haired woman that looked oddly like Sam…

Wait a minute… Fenton?

"Fenton?" voiced Danny.

The blue-eyed man looked up and grinned at them through his tears. "Clockwork!" he bellowed.

The familiar time ghost appeared in a swirl of purple smoke and took the younger half of the group to the side, minus Mimi who couldn't be moved.

"Hello. Mimi is Samantha and Daniel's eldest daughter from 20 years in the future. She came here useing an experimental time machine her grandparents joint corporation built. All of you from the future came back here to get her. None of youwill remember this when it is over. Got it?"

They all nodded dumbly and walked back over to their fallen friend.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Whimpered Mimi, "I just want to go to sleep…"

"Sleep? What is she talking about?" said Future Sam through her tears.

Future Danny was silent. Tears fell on to Mimi and he was shaking.

"She's dying."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Said a familiar voice from behind them. A sad looking Spectra appeared in the doorway of the cafeteria and took a step towards Mimi.

An almost feral growl escaped the Future Danny's throat and his eyes glowed green.

Mimi lifted her hand onto her fathers shoulder. "Chill, dad."

Spectra sat next to Future Danny and positioned Mimi's head on her lap. They both started to glow green. but everyone else was shocked to see the opposite of what they were used to.

Spectra was ageing rapidly, and the color was returning to Mimi's face. This continued till a rosy Mimi sat up, and an ancient Spectra sat beside her. Mimi grasped her hand and started to cry a little.

"Why, ?"

"I've had my chance child,"Wheezed the old Spectra, "Now its your turn."

She turned to face the future Danny, "You take good care of this little girl, kid." and she faded to dust.

"I will."

"Soooo," Said Future Tucker, "What do you all want to know before you loose all memory of this?"

An hour of questioning followed, with boughts of anger over trivial things that didn't matter much. Lots of hugs for Mimi, and lots of tears on the part of Future Sam. Present Sam was appalled at how girly she was. Not Pamela girly, (is that even possible?), but pretty girly none the less. Mimi's sisters were very happy at the return of their big sister, but Mimi was wary of touching them. Only Present sam seemed to notice this.

As Mimi was having a conversation with present Valerie, one of the siters, Angel took a flying leap and jumped onto Mimi's back. The second she landed, they both went complety limp and slumped next to eachother. Angel rose and started crying out,"I didn't mean it, Mimi, I'm sorry!"

A smoky purple orb appeared just above Mimi's heart and it started to replay memories.

_A ten year old Mimi stood in a hospital waiting room, next to slighty less lined future Danny. Her hair did not have its odd white streak yet._

_"Daddy, why hasn'y Mommy come out yet?"_

_"I don't know, Mimi!"He said impatiently._

_Mimi looked taken aback by this sharpness. She curled in a chair and cried silently..._

The scene faded out and a new one formed.

_A thirteen year old Mimi with a silver streak was eating corn crispies next to a silent Danny. Sam rushed into the room._

_"Angel just went intangible, and Ciera is flying around the room!" she yelled happily._

_Mimi choked on on her cereal and Danny ran out of the room. As soon as they were gone Mimi dumped out her cereal in the trash and ran after them. She stood outside the door to the nursery_

_"My little ghost girls!"She heard her father say. She ran to the door to catch her bus, not even bothering to grab her bookbag..._

The scene reformed again.

_Five year olds Angel and Ciera were on the front page of the newspaper, standing in front of their father. The headline, "__**NEXT GENERATION OF SUPERHEROES!"**__, was splashed above them. Mimi scowled at the headline and tossed it to the middle of the table where she had found it._

_"Don't make that face dear, your face will stick like that." Said sam as she looked up from the vegetarisn ravioli she was eating._

_"Yes, Mother."Said Mimi evenly, making no attempt to remove her scowl._

_"Daddy?" Said Ciera, "Why dosin Mehmi have pours like us?"_

_There was a clatter as Mimi dropped her fork. It bounced and landed on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up._

_"Excuse me."She seethed as she stood up and put her empty plate in the dish washer._

_"Why are you leaving, Mehmi?" said Angel, "You've got to be hungwy, you didn't eat anything while momma and Daddi were at work._

_Mimi turned crimson. "yes I did." she said quickly._

_"No, you din't!" countered Ciera, "We were wif you all day, and you din't eat anyfing."_

_"Whatever," said Mimi as she left the room..._

The scene was again in the kitchen, But only Mimi and Danny were there.

_"All you care about anymore is them!" She sreamed._

_"That is completly untrue!" he said back._

_Then where were you when they made me cheer captain? Did you even know?"_

_Danny opened his mouth, but closed it again._

_"Did you know I won the creative wrighting award at school? I know I've told you!"_

_"you won a wrighting award!" He said, showing a sliver of happiness again."_

_Yeah." she said, whispering and crying."Three years in a row."_

_She left the room sobbing..._

The scene reformed once more

_Mimi and Ciera were in the front room. Ciera was playing with dolls, and Mimi was reading a book._

_"Mimi," Said Ciera quietly, "Why do you have different powers than me and Angel?"_

_"I don't know."Said Mimi._

_"Daddy said you were special because your different. but the newspaper dosn't talk bout you. How come?"_

_"I don't know."Said Mimi impatiently_

_"How come Daddy don't train you?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Mimi, her eyes turning purple._

_Ciera fell back in horror and shock. "DADDY!"she screamed._

_Danny appeared in an instant, already transformed. Ciera was cowering in a corner, and Mimi was floating on her back in mid -air, writhing and screaming in pain, engulfed in purple flames Danny could not touch..._

The scene was A hospital room.

_"I didn't mean to!" Cried Mimi."It was an accident!"_

_"It doesn't matter! you could have really hurt Ciera."Said Danny._

_Mimi stared hard at him. She turned on her side with her back to him._

_"Get out."_

_"Excuse me?" said Danny ludicrously._

_"Get, OUT!!"_

_A nurse stepped into the room with a worried look on her face. "Please Mr. Fenton, the docters don't want her angry, or it might happen again. I must please ask you to leave."_

_Danny looked in shock between the nurse and Mimi before walking out of the room grumbling..._

The scene reformed and the glow intensified.

_The Fenton family was sitting around the table in dead silence._

_Angel slammed her tiny fists on the table and stood, garnering startled looks from the other occupants of the table._

_"I wish you'd never been born, Mimi! Mommy and daddy are sad because of you!" She sreamed._

_Mimi was silent. When she spoke, her voice came out in a deadly calm whisper._

_"Good for you, Angel. To bad Desiree's not here, or all of your lives would have improved a little."_

_"Sweetie you know thats not true!" said Sam._

_"Don't make me laugh." said Mimi, her voice still calm and venomous. "Superhero father, devoted mother, prodigy sisters with their whole lives ahead of them. And then here's me, the big sister noone know's exists, with the creepy powers she can't control, powers her father didn't have, power's there are no explaination for. So they send her to school and ignore her, don't let her use these different powers her idiot father doesn't understand, lets just shun her like he thought he would be shunned." She didn't even seam to be talking to them anymore, more herself. "The stain upon the Fenton family line, the monster, the anomally, the freak."_

_She faded off, stareing at nothing. She shook herself and stood up."Now, if you'll exuse me, I have a dance competition to perform in that starts in" She glanced at her watch, "one hour, thirty-two minutes. I have to go put my uniform on." She left the room..._

The glow from the orb was almost blinding.

_Mimi was outside in front of the house. She looked back only once._

_"So you have wished it, so it shall be. grampa's time machine should help."_

When the scene faded, the light became electric purple and started to crackle. The orb shattered and disentegrated.

Mimi's eyes shot open and she sat up so quickly she knocked over her sister. She turned in horror to the people around her, and managed a meek grimace.

"Memory projection?"

Before anyone could blink at that statement, the future Fenton's had her in a strangling bear-hug.

Apologies were screamed and Mimi was in engulfed in the pile of Fentons. A smile could be seen from the window.

"You finally got it, ghost-boy. Take care of her."

Clockwork snapped his fingers as the world rushed back into place.

**Scarlett: YAY ME!!!!!!**

**Amaranth: Finally.**

**Ruby:Bye Bye**

**Rose:Later!**

**crimson: Peace out!**

**Burgundy:It is finished.**

**Scarlett:Tell me if you want an epilogue or sequel.**

**All:Thanx for sticking with us to the end!**


End file.
